


'rawr' means 'i love you' in dinosaur

by teacuphinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, accidental texts, embarrassedly melting into a puddle of teenage boy, im pretty sure we all think this, much panick so yamaguchi, we feel you yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphinata/pseuds/teacuphinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yamaguchi will do anything and everything to know what Tsukki listens to on his phone - or just in general (why doesn't he know yet?!?!) - and Tsukki is a very smooth piece of trash.</p><p>(contains a bit of swearing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'rawr' means 'i love you' in dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> hi *nervously sweats* first fic here. thank you, kind soul, for having the balls to read this :( i have no idea where this came from. have fun (...?)

Tsukki has always worn headphones – Yamaguchi knows this. What on earth Tsukki listens to, that’s what Yamaguchi Tadashi has been trying to find out since the day they met (and is what he’s currently thinking of at 3:14 in the morning). Every time Yamaguchi asks, the blond never answers. Instead, he keeps walking, or smirks, or discreetly slides his thumb over to where the volume buttons on his phone were (he doesn’t think Yamaguchi notices, but he does, he does). Sometimes, it’s even that annoyingly endearing thing he does where he goes: “shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi’s brain refuses to let him sleep after the realization, that after all the time he’s been around Tsukkishima Kei, he still does not know what he’s constantly listening to. Yamaguchi rolls over on his bed and the numbers 3:21 flash red in the dark on his bedside table. His phone sits there too. It taunts him in its dark green glory, seemingly radiating a wave of “do it, Tadashi. DooOoOOoo it.” Tsukki would kill him come morning practice – well, not really kill but being on the receiving end of the scary look he usually gives Oikawa is very close to the definition of dead for Yamaguchi.

He rolls around in his bed, kicking at his blankets and overall ruining the orderliness of his bed as he contemplates the very, very serious matter at hand. His eyes start to sting from staring at the ceiling too much and he blames Tsukki. It’s Tsukki’s fault for never telling him about whatever things he listens to. What’s the big deal about it anyway? They’re just songs. Or…

God forbid it. Yamaguchi shakes his head as if his mind were an etch-a-sketch and that would erase the thoughts of Tsukki actually listening to that.

This is exactly why he needs to know. Why Yamaguchi should know about what things Tsukkishima listens to. These late-night thoughts of his must be destroyed and killed by fire and the reassurance that Tsukki does not listen to Rebecca Black when he’s with Yamaguchi.

Screw it, Yamaguchi thinks after he glances at his clock again which now reads 3:40. 

He finally grabs his phone, almost falling from his bed in the process, and rights himself while holding it above his face.

To: Tsukkiii  
TSUKKISHIMA KEI I DEMAND TO MKNOW WWHAT YOU LISTEN TO WHEN YOURE AROUND ME.

Ha, joke, Yamaguchi snorts at himself and presses backspace.

He thinks he presses backspace. 

He pressed send. Yamaguchi’s phone falls onto his face.


End file.
